1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel 4-benzoylpyrazole derivatives and selective herbicides containing such derivatives as active ingredients, which are useful particularly as upland field herbicides.
2. Discussion of Background
Various herbicides have been developed for practical use from extensive research and development of herbicides for many years, and such herbicides have contributed to a reduction of the labor force required for controlling weeds or to improvement of the productivity of agricultural or horticultural plants.
Even now, it is still desired to develop a new herbicide having superior herbicidal properties. In particular, it is desired to develop an agricultural or horticultural herbicide which is capable of selectively controlling weeds without adversely affecting the crop plant and at a low dose. However, conventional herbicides do not necessarily provide such desired herbicidal properties.
On the other hand, certain compounds of 4-benzoylpyrazole derivatives are known to have herbicidal activities. For example, pyrazolate (common name) and pyrazoxyfen (common name) are practically used as herbicides for paddy fields. While exhibiting excellent herbicidal activities as paddy field herbicides, these compounds are not suitable as upland herbicides since their herbicidal activities are weak against weeds of upland fields. Among 4-benzoylpyrazole derivatives, it is desired to develop a superior compound useful as an upland field herbicide.